Genetics
by Moonlight Blizzard
Summary: "Do you think it's a genetic issue?" "Zach, we have CoveOps test tomorrow, not PhD Biology." "Are we, like, in an incestuous relationship?" "ZACH!" Crack one-shot. Slight OOC. Disclaimer: Consider story disclaimed!


**Genetics**

**[AN: Dedicated to my super awesome beta: Posideon. Thanks for everything!]**

"Do you think it's a genetic issue?"

Cammie looked up from her _Advanced Guide to the Art of Honeypot_ – her weak point – and raised an eyebrow at the boy laying on her bed.

The pair and the girls were studying together – really, literally _studying_ together, and not 'studying' _together_ – in her bedroom. Macey and Bex were on their respective beds, while Liz was typing away on her desk. Zach was laying on his back on Cammie's bed, with his girlfriend sitting on the beanbag chair on the corner of the room.

"Did anyone say genetics?" Liz perked, turning around her chair.

"Zach, we have CoveOps test tomorrow, not PhD Biology," Macey quipped, not looking up from her copy of _Espionage Today_.

He snorted. "I'm not talking about lessons, McHenry."

"Then what are you talking about?" Cammie flipped a page on her book.

"You… and me…"

This got Cammie's full attention. Liz turned back into her original position, all interest left her. Macey, on the other hand, looked up at Zach from behind her magazine, raising her eyebrow.

Bex chuckled. "Uh-oh… I sense a fluffy, emotional conversation coming…"

Zach had to work hard to keep his impassive expression. He was a guy! Guys don't do 'fluffy, emotional' things! "Never mind."

"Oh, no. You're not getting off that easily," Cammie shut her book and threw it on her desk, then she walked over to her bed and pulled him up. "C'mon. Let's go."

~*:*:*:*~

Zach walked into their passageway and sank into the beanbag chair, pulling Cammie to sit on his lap.

"Okay, what is it with genetics?" Cammie asked, looking up at him.

The moonlight from the window shone into the passageway, giving the whole area a silvery glow. Zach gazed down at her, and for maybe the hundredth time he wondered how could someone as beautiful as her be as unnoticeable.

"You know…" he started difficultly, trying to suppress his embarrassment for being so emotional. "It's just a random thought…"

"Go on," she prodded.

"It's embarrassing."

"I won't laugh," Cammie murmured, running a hand up his arm.

He exhaled loudly. "Are you applying what you've just learned?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"From the book," he said accusingly. "The one you've just read."

Comprehension rose in her eyes, and she grinned. "Why? Do you think my honeypotting skills are improving?"

"Definitely," he said dryly. "Congratulations. You're now an advanced honeypotter."

"And you're trying to distract me," Cammie said decidedly. "C'mon. Spill. Promise I won't laugh."

Zach sighed. He really couldn't really resist her, and he wasn't in the mood to argue. "Fine. See, I was just wondering if there's something genetic in my… attraction towards you."

Her eyebrows rose. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, see… Joe, my sort-of-adoptive father, is getting married to your mom. Townsend, my… biological father," he said the words with great difficulty, and Cammie rubbed his arm again, "is dating your aunt. And I'm dating you. See the connection? What is it with the men in my life and the Cameron women?"

"It's our charm," Cammie grinned. "I can't see why you have to feel embarrassed."

Zach ignored her. Another thought just passed his mind.

"What? What is it?" Cammie frowned, reading his horrified expression. "Zach?"

"Oh god… If Joe's marrying Rachel, that makes me your sort-of-adoptive brother…"

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Key word: sort-of-adoptive. We're not really related."

"… and if Abby and Townsend ever gets married, I'm going to be your cousin!" Zach plowed on, not hearing a word she said.

"Step-cousin. Abby's not your mother…"

"Are we, like, in an incestuous relationship?"

"ZACH!" Cammie snapped. "Stop thinking such morbid thoughts!"

Zach stared at her. "But, Gallagher Girl…"

Cammie cut him off with a kiss. Seriously, it was the best way to shut a guy up.

When they pulled away, breathless, she said, "Besides, you've been my boyfriend long before you'll be my 'sort-of-adoptive brother', and it's still a long time before you'll be my step-cousin, if you'll ever be that, I mean. First come, first served."

Zach just kissed her again.

~*:*:*:*~

**[AN : This is un-beta-ed, so all errors are on me… It's not my best work, but… well…**

**Zach's a bit OOC here, but I enjoy writing him like this… I know I should update Escaping Reality, but I'm kinda stuck, so I'll write this first…]**

**Hope you like it! Review?**

**! Please check out my story: Escaping Reality, and the challenge I've issued: Crazy Foodfic Challenge (it's in story format). If you're interested in judging or competing, please visit the forum: Annual Challenge Contest!]**


End file.
